1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement with a card which can be used in initiating a value transaction and which can be read in card-reading equipment which provides information and/or means in dependence on the initiation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such cards are well known per se and are utilized in connection with paying for goods and services. The cards can also be used in cash-dispensing equipment of the Bankomat, Minuten, etc. type. The cards occur as payment cards in various connections and can also constitute petrol cards, food-stuff cards and so forth. The card can be provided with intelligence to a greater or lesser extent. When the card is used, the card is identified by the card-reading equipment which, depending on whether the card is acceptable, supplies information, provides means, confirms transactions and so forth. Such cards and card-reading equipment are already well known and occur in large numbers on the market.
The card-reading equipment always verifies whether the card can be accepted for a transaction or not. In contrast, there is normally no corresponding control on the part of the card as to whether the card-reading equipment is acceptable on the part of the card owner. It is important to be able to provide equipment which makes such an authenticity check possible on the part of the card. In such a check it is also important that the card equipment does not retain the card for it to be utilized in an improper way.